Dakota and Echo
Description Dakota is 21 years old and 5 feet 3 inches in height. She's completely average looking when it comes to her figure. She has light blue eyes, pale skin, and dark brown wavy hair that reaches her waist. Her notmal clothes include a black zip-up hoodie with a blue three-quarter-length sleeved shirt, jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. She has also been completely blind since birth. Echo is two and a half-year-old male black labrador. He is Dakota's seeing eye dog as well as her faithful companion. Dakota and Echo share an unusual bond. Their Souls are somehow tied to each other which allows them to communicate telepathically Personality Dakota tries to get along with everyone but when pushed to her limits, she can be rather temperamental. She can also be easily overwhelmed. Despite this, she is generally a positive person who loves to laugh and share her sense of humor with others. She loves spending quality time with friends or relaxing outside and daydreaming. Echo is very relaxed and calm. He can however be easily distracted by things such as food or spotting a friend. When not working, he enjoys playing and receiving attention in the form of pets. Story One day, Dakota decided to go on a hike so she put Echo in his harness and set out. They eventually found themselves at the top of Mt Ebott where they lost their footing and fell into the Underground. There they met Toriel who welcomed them into her home. After a month, Dakota and Echo decided to sneak downstairs where they discovered the exit. After heavy contemplation and consulting her companion, Dakota opened the door and the two were in Snowdin. They would've continued, but Echo caught sight of a sentry post and the two took cover deeper in the forest. They were eventually discovered by Sans who offered Dakota a mediocre disguise consisting a pair of googly eyes glued to her hood which she could then pull up. As ineffective as the costume may sound, it somehow managed to fool Papyrus and the other Snowdin residents which meant she could travel into town and even get a job as a waitress at Grillbys. Relations Family None Friends *Sans: Dakota and Echo are extremely grateful to him for what he has done to help them. However, Echo senses there is more to him than meets the eye. Because of this, he and Dakota are careful to stay on his good side. *Papyrus: Dakota finds his childlike innocence to be endearing and enjoys talking to him about puzzles, TV, and food. *Toriel: Dakota feels guilty for abandoning Toriel and if Toriel is killed, she and Echo will seek vengeance. *Frisk: Dakota thinks they're a sweet kid and Echo enjoys receiving tummy rubs from them *Snowdin dogs: The dogs love playing with Echo *Undyne: Dakota and Echo are a little put off by her brash demeanor but are still friendly torward her. *Alphys: Dakota feels somewhat bad for Alphys and treats her kindly. She and Echo may find the scientist to be a bit annoying at times though. *Mettaton: Dakota enjoys watching Mettaton's programs but finds him to be too stuck-up in real life. Enemies *Frisk (Genocide): Sort of obvious because they killed Toriel and other innocent monsters *Flowey: He tried to kill them before Toriel showed up. Stats *HP: 30 *AT: 17 *DF:10 *EXP On Kill: 7 *Gold on Win: 15 ACTs Check/Joke/Flirt/Pet Quotes Encounter "Hey, um look, Echo and I don't really wanna fight you." (Encounter) "Echo can smell Her presence on you. What have you done?" (If Toriel is killed) "Ok just dodge and I'll try not to hurt you." (Neutral) "Ooh be careful" (If hit by her attack) "You think just because I can't see means I can't fight? (Genocide) "Oh my gosh, that's hilarious." (Joke) "Shut up, you little brat." (Joke/Genocide) "Aww, that's sweet, but I'm a little old for you." (Flirt) "You make me sick." (Flirt/Genocide) "He's working, maybe later." (Pet) "Not even if he was off his harness." (Pet Genocide) "That's enough fighting." (Spare requirements met) "G-guess...I was too weak." (Low HP) Flavor Text Dakota approaches hesitantly. Encounter This should be fun. Encounter/Genocide A human in disguise. She uses her dog, Echo as her eyes. Huh, that kinda rhymes. Check You wouldn't attack a blind person. Oh wait, yes you would. Genocide You make a harmless joke about blindness. You immediately feel guilty. Dakota bursts into laughter. Joke You tell Dakota to be thankful she's unable to see the carnage you have caused. She scowls. Echo growls. Joke/Genocide You tell her that you have been blinded by her beauty. Flirt You reach out to pet Echo. Dakota gently moves your hand away. Pet You try to touch Echo. Dakota slaps your hand away. Pet/Genocide Dakota looks tired and beaten. Echo whimpers and paws at her HP) Abilities Dakota isn't really a fighter but will fight to defend herself or those she cares about. She typically just throws things around her such as rocks or sticks. Echo may also attached by biting or clawing. Trivia *Echo is somewhat based on a real life guide dog I know. *Guide dogs are not used as guard dogs in real life Credit If you want to give thanks, this is the place. Gallery Insert images here. [[Category:Fanon]